Omoda
' '''The Satellites of Omoda are a multi-species collective devoted to their immortal living deity - the Omoda. The Satellites of Omoda is not a unified entity, but rather a term used to refer to several separate sects each of which revolves around a single living Omoda. There are currently nearly 20 known Omoda sects, each identified by a name appended to their followers (IE Satellites of Omoda-Ra, Satellites of Omoda-Ki, Satellites of Omoda-Tonsuro). The Omoda itself is a creature which acquires followers by attracting them with a powerful neurotoxin. The neurotoxin of the Omoda is exceptionally potent, and can be transferred by air, water, or touch. Organisms infected with the Omoda’s neurotoxin experience a state of bliss, and their strongest desire is to simply stay in the presence of the Omoda. New followers are often so energized by the encounter that they run circles around the Omoda which gained them the nickname Satellites. A sample of each new Satellite’s genetic material is taken by the Omoda at this stage (usually in the form of gametes), and incorporated into the Omoda’s genetic banks. Each Omoda can be radically different from one another, and their Satellites tend to mirror the various personalities of the Omoda itself. After prolonged contact with the Omoda, the Satellite begins to lose all of its previous drives and desires begins to think and act in a way which is pleasing to the Omoda. To complete the assimilation process a convert Satellite will typically hybridize with a small creature produced by the Omoda that attaches itself to the Satellite’s head. While more research is needed, it is thought that this creature allows the Omoda’s neurotoxin to directly invade the host brain and restructure its priorities. Once a Satellite has spent enough time with an Omoda it retains complete devotion to the Omoda even once separated. Satellites lose taste for any type of food which is not flavored with the pheromones of the Omoda, which keeps all Satellites on a controlled diet provided by the Omoda that reinforces their bond. Satellites of Omoda appear to specialize into one of three roles: Keeper, Champion, or Herald. Keepers have many sub castes, but they are principally concerned with maintaining the Omoda. This is no small task. For all intents the Omoda appears to be immortal. There is no record of an Omoda ever dying from anything which would be considered natural causes. Furthermore, Omodas never stop growing. They must constantly consume biomass to produce more eggs which will hatch into more Satellites. Satellites which are naturally born to the Omoda, unlike those which are converted from other species, generally share a similar morphology. However, Omoda contain extensive genetic reserves from all of the converts they have made, which enables them to produce Satellites of many many different forms. The Omoda’s growth is only limited by the amount of water and biomass it can consume. Keepers consider it their holy duty to gather as much biomass for the Omoda as possible. The largest Omoda have been rumored to drink lakes in a matter of days, and strip entire planets of all indigenous biomass leaving behind a desert wasteland. Apart from feeding the Omoda, the Keepers are also responsible for moving the Omoda, which quickly becomes too large to move on its own. As the Omoda grows its organs and systems will begin to separate out into different more specialized areas which can be moved around individually. Eventually the Omoda becomes like a mobile city which is constantly being moved around by its Keepers. Another major sub caste of Keepers is designed to distribute Omoda pheromone flavored food to other Satellites which keeps the entire colony alive. Heralds spread across the galaxy and seek to convert all other organisms into Satellites. Each Omoda believes that their ultimate goal is to bring all organisms in the Universe into their ranks of Satellites, thus bringing order to the chaos of nature. In this holy quest other alien races are seen more as potential recruits rather than rivals or enemies. Heralds are generally very patient with new potential recruits, for they believe that eventually all organisms will see the truth and become a Satellite, some just require more time to take the leap. No species has yet been discovered which is not affected by the Omoda’s neurotoxin. Curiously while Heralds are generally perceived by other races as the most devoted of the Satellites of Omoda, it is most often from their ranks that new Omoda are formed. The creation of a new Omoda is an event which is not very well understood. It appears as though a Satellite, which is already attached to a given Omoda, begins to spontaneously generate its own unique flavor of neurotoxin. This seems to happen most often with Heralds, or perhaps it is only just that when it happens with Heralds they are more likely to survive as all other Satellites of the original Omoda would immediately try to slay the new Omoda for heresy. Regardless, once a Satellite begins to manufacture a different flavor of pheromone it effectively begins the process of becoming an autonomous Omoda, and will immediately begin to collect Satellites for itself'. '' Soldiers focus on defending the Omoda, and launching assaults on other Omodas. Omodas believe that their only true enemy is other Omoda, who are viewed as false prophets leading others astray when they should be uniting all organisms as Satellites of their own Omoda. Essentially this means that the only form of heresy to a Satellite of Omoda is being attached to any Omoda apart from their own. Heresy is the greatest crime possible in the eyes of the Satellites of Omoda and it is punishable by death. Generally speaking soldiers spend the majority of their time fighting against Soldier Satellites of other Omoda. However if other alien races make hostile moves towards their Omoda the soldiers will not hesitate to eliminate them. While the Omoda does not appear to have any form of direct control over its soldiers through telepathy or any other known method of communication the soldiers appear to follow the will of the Omoda at a genetic level. All Satellite’s brains are altered permanently by the Omoda, and soldiers appear to simply think like the Omoda would think thus exercising the will of the Omoda. Militarily there is a hierarchical caste structure within the soldier ranks. Higher ranked Soldiers are generally those which think more like the Omoda, and lower ranked soldiers are less indoctrinated. So while Satellite of Omoda military units may operate independent of one another, seemingly without any form of direct communication between units, they exhibit an uncanny knack for coordination for large scale campaigns due to their synchronized thought processes. Technologically Satellites of Omoda are generally seen as scavengers and opportunists. While some new technology has been invented by some very specialized Satellites, most Satellites are more concerned with winning more converts to the Omoda. This should not lead one to think that Satellites of Omoda are low tech or primitive, because they have often harvested the technology from many races over the course of centuries giving them an incredible diversity and depth. Each Omoda is wildly different based on the age of the Omoda and the Omoda’s unique story. Each sect of the Satellites of Omoda exhibits very different personalities and strategies for success based on the will of the Omoda that controls them. Some Omoda are extremely gracious, generous and sophisticated tending to win most of their Satellites by conversion. Some are extremely aggressive and warlike, preferring to assimilate the biomass of other races and produce more natural Satellites with less diversity.